


Sleepy Guys

by PattRose



Series: The Guys Series [5]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Shower Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milt wakes up in the morning to a joyous sight.  Nothing beat seeing a naked Russ Agnew lying next to a person in bed.  Milt was going to wake him up really nicely.  Milt is taking this relationship up a notch and Russ isn't fighting it.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Guys

Sleepy Guys  
By PattRose  
Summary: Milt wakes up in the morning to a joyous sight. Nothing beat seeing a naked Russ Agnew lying next to a person in bed. Milt was going to wake him up really nicely. 

 

Milt woke up and saw that it was after 8:00. Holy shit, he was going to be very late for work. Then he glanced over the bed and saw Russ lying there, face down, naked as could be. Milt was watching his ass move as he breathed and smiled big time. Russ had a very nice ass. Actually, he had very nice legs and arms too. Yes, Russ Agnew didn’t show off his body much, but he had a good one. Milt glanced down at his own body and saw his dick standing out strong and hard. Milt realized that Russ didn’t even have to do anything to make him hard. All he had to do was lie there and Milt’s imagination could do the rest. 

Russ turned over and he was facing Milt this time. His cock was all sleepy and soft and this made Milt want him even more. Milt began to stroke Russ’s cock, soft as can be, but very sensually. Russ opened his eyes quickly and then closed them again with a smile on his face. 

“Who did you think it was, Russ?”

“Just making sure, Milt. I don’t want just anyone touching me. God, I’m tired. I called us both in the four this morning, so we’re off for the day. Let’s sleep.”

Milt gave him a look like, ‘you’re kidding, right?’ and finally said, “Okay, I’ll let you sleep for a little while more, but I get to play while you’re sleeping.”

Russ snickered and put the pillow over his face. Dang it, he really wanted to sleep. He was tired. Didn’t Milt ever get tired?

Russ fell back to sleep and was having a wonderful dream of having his cock sucked, so softly that it was barely being done at all. First there would be a lick and then a suck, then a lick and again a suck. It felt glorious. Russ hadn’t ever had this done before and he would have to ask Milt about it when he woke up. Then the sucking got harder and Russ realized, he wasn’t sleeping, he was getting his cock sucked by a great cock sucker. Milt was fucking good at it. _How long has he been doing this?_

Milt moved in closer to Russ’s body and began to push Russ’s cock in and out of his mouth as it should be. Russ was having a hard time breathing. “Milt, I’m going to lose it.”

And just like that, Milt sucked as hard as he could, making Russ shoot his come down Milt’s warm, inviting throat. When he was done, he just lay there with the cock still in his mouth. He was licking him clean. Russ began to caress Milt’s hair and face as he was doing that and Milt began to suck on Russ again. 

“Milt, as much as I’d like to, I don’t think I can go again. That was enough for me for right now.”

But Milt wasn’t listening as usual and kept the sucking motion going until Russ did indeed get hard again. Once he was fully hard, Milt pulled away and said, “My turn.”

Russ pushed him on his back and went between his legs. He kissed his balls first, which made Milton smile and moan. Then he moved up and took his cock into his mouth. He began hard suction and before long Milt was thrusting into Russ’s mouth. Russ was loving it. He loved having his mouth fucked and not too many men did that, so was thrilled that Milt did. Russ took hold of each side of Milt’s hips and started really pushing him into his own mouth. He could taste Milt getting close and was happy about that. He growled once and sucked even harder. There was no warning, Milt came, throwing his head back and yelling, ‘Russ’.”

Russ cleaned him all up and then climbed up and began to kiss his mouth. 

“Russ, that’s the best blowjob, I’ve ever had. I swear to God, you excel in blowjobs.”

Russ smiled and said, “You did a fine job yourself. It’s nice to know that we make each other hot for the other one.”

They kissed for a while longer and Milt asked, “Will you fuck me today?”

“Not, yet, Milt. Let’s stay at this level for a while. I happen to love blowjobs, getting and giving. So I say let’s take our time.”

Milt pushed Russ over on his back and lay on top of him. He began to move his body in unison with Russ’s and before long both men were thrusting against each other and panting like crazy. 

Russ knew he wasn’t far from coming, he just needed a little more friction. He took a hold of Milton’s ass and pushed it down and they began getting closer and closer to each other. Both of them were moaning with need and Russ knew he could do this. He pushed harder and Milt came with a shout, and once the come was there, Russ had more to play with. He pushed Milt into his cock a few more times and he came quietly. He wasn’t as loud as Milt was. 

Milt got off of Russ and went down and started cleaned Russ up with his tongue. Before long, Russ was completely clean. And then Russ did the same thing with Milt. They both lay on their backs breathing hard and Milt finally said, “That was great.”

“I think so too, Milt.” He looked over into Milt’s dreamy eyes and asked, “Have I mentioned how great your ass is?”

“But yet, you won’t fuck me.”

“I want us to take our time, Milt. There are other days for fucking. Today was exploring and I think we both found out a lot about the other one.”

“I know I found out that you love to suck cock. I never would have guessed that,” Milt said with smile in his voice. 

“I do love to suck cock. I’m going to let you rest and then we’re going to do it again,” Russ said, almost laughing at the exhausted look on Milt’s face. 

“And what did you find out about me, Russ?”

“I found out that you don’t like to take no for an answer and when you want something bad enough you’ll do anything to get it. You done good. You suck cock really well, Milt.”

Milt smiled and kissed Russ and said, “Are we going to be exclusive?”

“God, I hope so. I don’t want you sucking anyone else like that,” Russ answered. 

“Can I call you my boyfriend?” Milt joked. 

“Only if you want to get smacked.”

“Maybe I get into hitting, you know?”

“Yes, you can call me whatever you like, Milt.”

Milt had a big smile on his face and he kissed Russ long and hard. “I’ve never had a boyfriend.”

Russ moved away from him and asked, “What?”

“I mean, I’ve never been close enough to have anyone stay with me. I can be annoying, you see?”

“Yeah, I do see. I see it every day, but you can still call me your boyfriend if that makes you happy.”

“I really like you, Russ.”

“I really like you too, Milt. Now, let’s take a shower. Nothing beats shower sex.”

Milt got instantly hard and Russ realized that he might have trouble in his bed. But he smiled and didn’t worry about it right then. 

They were going to be fine. Now, if Milt would just let him get some more sleep, he would have it made.”

TBC


End file.
